


Fashion Policeman

by merripestin



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folded beneath his undervests were a pair of silky pyjamas in a perfectly unspeakable heliotrope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Policeman

 

Folded beneath his undervests were a pair of silky pyjamas in a perfectly unspeakable heliotrope.

Eyes sanely shut, he first gathered the garments to his face, then stroked them over his cheeks, chest, belly. Only a little of this, lest his own scent overwhelm that of their original owner.

Then, fabric draped across nose and mouth, he brought himself to climax with deft, sure, supremely capable hands.

 

===

 

Gone! I suspect yet another sacrifice to Jeeves' sartorial inflexibility. Distinctly odd arrangement of the phiz when he scooped them off the oriental the other morning. He thinks I don't notice these things.

 

 


End file.
